Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/I
W tym samym ładnym gabinecie, o sprzętach obitych paliowym atłasem, do którego przed czterema laty wbiegłam po raz pierwszy młodziuchną dziewczyną, stałam znowu przed wielkim zwierciadłem i poprawiałam sobie włosy rozrzucone długą podróżą, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy to w pierwszy raz włożonej długiej sukni i modnie uczesanej fryzurze dygałam tak ceremonialnie a swawolnie przed nieznanym a wymarzonym i oczami wyobraźni widzianym młodym sąsiadem. Tylko teraz już nie siedemnastoletnie swawolne i naiwne dziewczę stało przede mną w zwierciadlanej szybie. Teraz stała tam dwudziestodwuletnia panna, której powierzchowność miała cechy fizycznej i moralnej dojrzałości. Na ustach jej błąkał się wyraz świeżo doznanego słodkiego rozrzewnienia, ale w oczach była troska... — Biedna moja matka — wyrzekłam z cicha. "Biedna!" — odszepnął obraz mój w zwierciadle. Wszystko było tak samo, jak w on pierwszy dzień przybycia mego z pensji do domu matki i wszystko jakoś inaczej. Sprzęty były te same, kosztowne i smakowne, ale utraciły swą strojność i wyglądały tak, jakby im i wiele lat wieku przybyło; amfilada salonów długa była i zdobna, lecz wiała pustką i jakimś niepochwytnym pyłem zaniedbania była cała obleczona; za oknami piękna wprzódy murawa dziedzińca sterczała gdzieniegdzie badylami źle pielęgnowanych uschłych roślin; z ozdobnych murowanych sztachet kawałami opadał tynk sczerniały od wilgoci i pozostawiał czerwone plamy obnażonej cegły, podobne do ran otwartych. Nie słychać było wcale odgłosów licznej służby; przez dziedziniec tylko w pobliżu domu przeszedł ktoś z domowników, a promień jesiennego słońca prześliznął się po jego postaci i ukazał wytarte odzienie. Odwróciłam wzrok od tego, co mię otaczało, i spojrzałam znowu na młodą kobietę stojącą przede mną w zwierciadle. — Ruina! — rzekłam cicho. "Ruina" — powtórzyła. — Zupełna. "Zupełna!" — powtórzyła młoda kobieta w zwierciadle, ale na twarzy jej nie było trwogi. Położyłam rękę na piersi, a potem podniosłam ją do czoła. Serce uderzało mężnie i żywo, w głowie czułam myśli natłok. Puściłam wzrok poza okna, mierzyłam nim krańce widnokręgu i ujrzałam w dali ojca mego, któremu myślą posłałam dziękczynienie za to, że twarz mi nie zbladła ani się serce ścisnęło bojaźnią przy złowrogim dźwięku wyrazu: ruina. Pod gankiem zaturkotało; domyśliłam się gościa, zwróciłam się ku bawialnemu salonowi. Idąc, mimo woli przypomniałam sobie ów przed czterema przeszło laty turkot kół, zwiastujący przybycie Franusia, i moją ówczesną obawę na myśl, jak powitam pierwszego widzianego w domu mej matki gościa. Uśmiechnęłam się na to wspomnienie. Jakże daleko byłam teraz od owej dziecięcej pory obaw i rumieńców, jakże inną byłam od dzieweczki, co wówczas stała w progu, drżąca, zapłoniona, na wpół z płaczem targająca jedwabne nitki, które nie pozwalały jej uciec od gościa! Teraz szłam z wolna i śmiało, ale ze spuszczoną nieco głową, bo pochyliła ją myśl niespokojna, iż w przybywającym powitam może kredytora mojej matki, jednego, strasznego, który w palce swe, roztwierające się i zaciskające co chwilę, zebrał był wszystkie nici, na jakich nad głową mojej matki wisiał miecz Damoklesa, grożący wygnaniem ją spod rodzinnego dachu. Nie on to jednak przyjeżdżał. Zaledwie weszłam do salonu, zobaczyłam idącego ku mnie od progu pana Rudolfa. Powierzchowność jego nie zmieniła się, tylko na wyniosłym, szlachetnym czole przybyło parę bruzd głębokich i włos posrebrzył się mocniej. Witając mię podniósł spuszczone powieki i ujrzałam ten sam wzrok przenikający, migocący w źrenicach boleścią, która, zdawało się, że osiadła tam już na zawsze i choć wstydząc się samej siebie, usunęła się na samą głębię wejrzenia i zgasnąć nie mogła. Gdy przemówił do mnie, głos jego tak samo jak dawniej przytłumiony był nieco i zdający się wychodzić gdzieś aż z dna piersi, tylko że posępne echa, jakie w nim odzywały się wprzódy, przycichły i stały się rzadsze — znać burze minione, których były one odgłosem, usunęły się głębiej w przeszłość. — Przed dwoma godzinami — wymówił zabierając miejsce — dowiedziałem się o przybyciu tu pani i chciałem pierwszy ją powitać; tym bardziej że w smutnych okolicznościach wróciłaś pani w dom matki... Przy ostatnich wyrazach głos jego stał się znowu głębszym i bardziej pełnym ech tajemniczych, bruzdy na czole zagłębiły się i powieki zapadły na źrenice. — Okoliczności, o których pan mówisz — rzekłam — smutne w istocie, ostatecznie i nieodwołalnie przywołały mię tutaj rozkazując mi, abym stanęła przy boku mej matki i nie opuszczała ją wtedy, gdy jest strapioną i zagrożoną. Byłabym uczyniła to daleko pierwej, gdyby nie stanowcza wola jej samej, która dotąd nakazywała mi pozostawać przy ojcu. I teraz nawet... — I teraz nawet, opuszczając spokojny i dostatni byt w domu ojcowskim, postąpiłaś pani wbrew żądaniu twej matki, która pragnęła ochronić cię od tego, co sama przecierpieć musi. Bądź co bądź, dobrześ pani uczyniła, bo sądzę, że w krytycznej chwili całkowitej utraty majątku, jaka rychło nastąpić musi, pociecha i wsparcie jedynego dziecięcia bardzo potrzebnymi jej będą. Umilkł i zwykłym sobie ruchem dłonią powiódł po czole i oczach. Widnym było, że przy wzmiankach o smutnym stanie, w jaki popadła moja matka, ciężka jakaś przygniatała go troska. Lubo wdzięczną mu byłam za to jego współczucie, nie pojmowałam dobrze, co by miało znaczyć to wyłączne zajmowanie się naszym losem. Nie wiedziałam, aby bardzo przyjazne związki łączyły kiedykolwiek pana Rudolfa z moją matką, a przy tym miałam go za człowieka złamanego zupełnie przebytymi burzami życia i przygnębionego ciężarem nieszczęścia, ze wstydem połączonego. Po chwili ozwałam się: — Z rozmowy, jaką miałam z moją matką zaraz po moim przyjeździe, dowiedziałam się, żeś pan od niejakiego czasu częstym bywał jej gościem i że czas ten datuje się od pory, gdy najwidoczniej i najostateczniej rozpoczęła się jej majątkowa ruina. Opowiedziała mi także matka moja, żeś pan był jednym z rzadkich krewnych i znajomych, którzy w nieszczęściu okazali jej spółczucie i pragnęli podać rękę pomocną... Wierz mi, że obie z matką odpłacamy to panu serdecznym szacunkiem. Chciałam jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zatrzymał mnie nagły ruch pana Rudolfa. Wyprostował się, rumieniec pokrył mu czoło, usta drgnęły. — Nie kończ, pani! — zawołał bardziej przytłumionym niż zwykle głosem. Wyobrażenia pani mieć nie możesz, jak mię zabolały ostatnie jej słowa... szacunek... — dokończył ze szczególnym nagięciem głosu i znów powiódł ręką po oczach, zasłoniętych powiekami, które nagle opuściły się, jakby pod niewidzialnym spadającym na nie ciężarem. Byłam zdumioną i nic nie rozumiałam. Wpatrzyłam się tylko w twarz pana Rudolfa, z której lata zgryzoty i burze nie mogły zdjąć piękności szlachetnej i rozumnej, a on tymczasem wymówił z cicha parę razy: — Gdybyś pani wiedziała!... gdybyś pani wiedziała!... Nagle powstał, odetchnął z głębi piersi i stał przez chwilę z wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemię jak człowiek, który namyśla się, co mu powiedzieć wypada. — Przebacz, pani — rzekł po chwili — że dałem się wobec ciebie unieść nierozważnemu wzruszeniu... Stało się!... Znasz może nieco przeszłość moją... były w niej błędy wielkie, uniesienia występne... wśród tych ostatnich możem zawinił coś przeciwko wam... przeciwko twej matce... możem nawet zawinił wiele... Stało się! naprawić nie mogę... przeszłość nie wraca, a jednak ciężko leży na sumieniu i przypomina się na widok cierpień sprawionych... Toteż człowiek podda się niekiedy wzruszeniu najsilniejszemu, jakie być może na ziemi, bo wydobywającemu się z dna sumienia... Umilkł i znowu dłonią powiódł po oczach, ale dłoń ta dłużej niż zwykle przyciskała powieki. Blady był i tak wyglądał, jakby pragnął, aby te oczy, których znużenie pokrywał dłonią, co prędzej mogły zamknąć się na zawsze. Nic nie rozumiałam. Czułam tylko i widziałam, że człowiek ten, który zawsze był mi sympatycznym, cierpiał w tej chwili. Zbliżyłam się i gdy odsłonił oczy, wyciągnęłam do niego rękę. Podał mi swoją i wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę. — Jesteś pani bardzo zmienioną — wyrzekł. — Ale na korzyść — dodał po krótkim milczeniu. — Czuję to sama — odrzekłam z uśmiechem — przez trzy lata ubiegłe w domu ojca dojrzałam... — Stałaś się pani kobietą — przerwał pan Rudolf — widać to po myślącej pogodzie twego czoła i spokojnej głębi wejrzenia, czuć to jeszcze w dźwięku twego głosu, który utracił zupełnie brzmienie dziecinne. Znać na pani wpływ rozumnego kierunku. Zacnego i mądrego musisz mieć ojca... nie wszyscy takimi ojcami bywają... Wymówił to wszystko trzymając moje ręce i z wyrazem tkliwości na twarzy; przy ostatnich tylko słowach znowu drgnęły mu w głosie echa burz i żałości. Uspokoił się i usiedliśmy znowu naprzeciw siebie. — Wyznam panu — zaczęłam — że nawet nie wiem dobrze, co tu przez długie trzy lata działo się i dzieje teraz. Matka moja pisywała zwykle do mnie listy tak swobodne, tak pełne najlepszych nadziei; ilekroć zamierzałam powrócić do niej, nalegała na mnie, rozkazywała niemal, abym pozostała przy ojcu. Parę razy przybywała do miasta, w którym mieszkałam z ojcem, i zawsze okazywała mi się spokojną, jeśli nie wesołą, i mówiła mi, że ma wszelką pewność wybrnięcia z kłopotliwego położenia majątkowego... Dziś rozumiem, że było to tylko udanie, że widząc mię spokojną i szczęśliwą przy ojcu, nie chciała zakłócać mego istnienia... Mój Boże! i dopiero przed kilku tygodniach, wypadkiem, od kogoś, co przybywając z tej okolicy odwiedził mego ojca, dowiedziałam się, iż uchodzi za zupełnie zrujnowaną i wkrótce nawet będzie zmuszoną opuścić dom własny oddając go kredytorom. — Jednemu kredytorowi — wtrącił pan Rudolf. — Dziś rozmawiałam z matką wprawdzie godzin parę, ale tak była wzruszoną mym niespodzianym przybyciem, tak słabą, że obawiałam się nawet zaczepić w rozmowie o przedmiot smutny i drażliwy i dotąd jeszcze nie wiem o przejściach, jakie ją spotykały, i o obecnym jej położeniu. — Ja wszystko to znam szczegółowo — wymówił pan Rudolf — przyglądałem się majątkowemu upadkowi matki pani z większym zajęciem, niż pani sobie wystawić możesz... Ma ona, macie panie obie w tych stronach jednego, ale zaciętego wroga. — Którym jest pan Henryk S. — dokończyłam. Pan Rudolf ze zdziwieniem na mnie spojrzał. — Skąd pani wiesz o tym, skoro ci matka nic nie mówiła?... — Czerpię te wiadomości z pewnych wspomnień. — I nie mylą one panią. Pan Henryk jest to jeden z rzadkich charakterów, zimnych, a przy tym zapalczywych i zawziętych. Miłość własna dorównywa w nim miłości, jaką ma dla pieniędzy, a w sprawie matki pani oba te uczucia w grę są wprawione. Doprowadzając ją do nędzy przysparza sobie majątku, a przy tym mści się za otrzymaną kiedyś od pani odmowę. — Pojmuję dobrze nikczemne sprężyny, które powodują tym człowiekiem — odparłam — ale z drugiej strony możnaż jemu samemu przypisać całe nieszczęście? Wszakże z ust matki mojej przed czterema jeszcze laty słyszałam, że stan jej majątku był już wtedy mocno zachwiany... — Tak — przerwał pan Rudolf — ale zachwianie to nie było zbyt groźnym i upadek mógłby nie nastąpić wcale albo nastąpiłby niezupełny, gdyby nie zabiegi pana Henryka. Matka pani miała długi znaczne, ale nie przeciążające nazbyt jej dóbr rozległych i pięknych; odprzedanie części tych dóbr uratowałoby resztę, niedoświadczenie w rzeczach interesu, nietrafne rady i wahanie się nie pozwoliły jej uczynić tego w porę; a właśnie wtedy, gdy przechodziła kryzys, który by ją może skłonił i zmusił do zbawiennego kroku, pan Henryk nabył kilka najdokuczliwszych i najniebezpieczniejszych długów, przez co uśpił na chwilę jej czujność i powstrzymał przyjęcie środków zaradczych. — Pamiętam, jaką nadzieją połączoną ze zdziwieniem napełnił matkę moją ten postępek pana Henryka — przerwałam. — Był to postępek człowieka niewypowiedzianie chytrego, przebiegłego — kończył pan Rudolf. — Liczył on tu na niedoświadczenie i niezapobiegliwość bogatej pani, która rachować nie przywykła, na pomoc lichwiarzy, na czas wreszcie, który dla zadłużonych majątków jest tym, czym robak dla nadgniłego owocu. Wyrachowania te nieuczciwego człowieka nie omyliły go. Matka pani, uspokojona na chwilę, a znaglona pieniężnymi potrzebami, które przy długach wzrastają z matematyczną szybkością, zaciągała coraz nowe pożyczki. Pan Henryk z wytrwałością godną lepszej sprawy nabywał weksle i stopniowo stawał się panem położenia. I dziś stał się już nim zupełnie, i lubo znajdują się jeszcze dla matki pani środki ratowania się, on posiada w swym ręku władzę niedopuszczenia do przyjęcia takowych. Opierając się na prawnym swym stanowisku, jako główny i prawie jedyny wierzyciel, nie dopuszcza żadnej częściowej sprzedaży, żadnego administracyjnego w majątku przedsięwzięcia, które by go podźwignąć mogło. Nęka pozwami, staje matce pani na drodze do wszystkiego, co uczynić zamierza, ogromnymi roszczeniami zmusza ją do coraz nowych i coraz niebezpieczniejszych pożyczek, które znowu na jego korzyść wychodzą, i dziś wskutek jego starań i podstępów sprzedaż publiczna dóbr matki pani jest już pewną i w bardzo niedalekim zakreśloną terminie. Pan Rudolf mówił to wszystko spokojnie na pozór, ale z coraz większą trudnością. Gdy skończył, przesunął ręką po oczach, jakby się bardzo zmęczył tym opowiadaniem. Milczałam długo i smutne obrazy przesuwały się przed mymi oczami. Naturalnie o sobie nie myślałam. Ale widziałam matkę moją, dobrą, szlachetną i tak poświęconą dla mnie, odartą z tej szaty złocistej świetnej w świecie pozycji, z którą od dzieciństwa była się zrosła, walczącą z ubóstwem, nędzą może, na odegnanie której nie posiadła w życiu swym żadnej siły... Pytałam siebie myślą: Co ja w tej toni uczynić potrafię dla matki mojej? i po raz pierwszy spojrzałam w oczy zadaniu, jakie odtąd miało zaciężyć na głowie mojej, sercu i rękach... Nie miałam jednak czasu tym razem długo zastanawiać się nad tym, bo zbudziły mię z zamyślenia szybkie po salonie stąpania. Spojrzałam i zobaczyłam, że pan Rudolf, powstawszy z miejsca, wzburzonym krokiem chodził po pokoju. Spuszczone czoło jego powlekło się ciemnym rumieńcem, na ustach wisiał gorzki wyraz. Gdy spostrzegł, że na niego patrzę, stanął nagle przede mną i wyrzekł zwykłym sobie, przytłumionym, ale pełnym mocy głosem: — To gad... to płaz zjadliwy... to nikczemnik... zdeptałbym go... wrzuciłbym go w otchłań hańby... i mógłbym to był uczynić... mógłbym, gdybym... Uderzył się dłonią w czoło. — A! — zawołał z boleścią — można popełnić występek, a jednak mieć prawe i szlachetne serce, ale kto odwróci następstwa występku? Upadł na fotel i głowę na piersi opuściwszy pogrążył się w tak posępnym dumaniu, że zdawał się zapominać o mojej obecności. Mimo głębokiego zasmucenia mego nieszczęściem, spotykającym mą matkę, długo wzrok i uwagę zatrzymałam na tym człowieku. Dawniej widywałam go zwykle milczącym, nigdy nie słyszałam, aby wspomniał o swej przeszłości, nigdy nie widziałam, aby okazał się czymkolwiek silnie wzruszonym. Wyglądał zwykle na człowieka, który przeżył wszystko, co miał do przeżycia, i patrzył już tylko w ziemię, czekając, rychło się w niej grób dla niego otworzy. Teraz zdawało się, że mimo wysileń nie mógł zamknąć w sobie tego, co się w nim działo; mówił wiele, ubolewał, i widocznym było, że jakaś nić tajemna wiązała los mojej matki z tą przeszłością jego, której wspomnienie drżało i huczało mu w piersi głosem sumienia, a może nie wymarłych jeszcze żalów. Podniósł głowę i zapytał: — Gdzie jest matka pani? Odpowiedziałam, że wzruszona powitaniem i rozmową ze mną udała się przed godziną do swego pokoju, aby spocząć przez chwilę. — A więc i ja odjadę — rzekł powstając. — Przyjechałem, aby powitać panią i dowiedzieć się, czy co nowego tu nie zaszło i czy mnie do czegokolwiek nie potrzebujecie. Jutro będę tu znowu... To rzekłszy uścisnął mi rękę i prędko opuścił salon. Po odejściu jego dopiero przypomniałam sobie, że nie zapytałam go o Rozalię ani o resztę rodziny. Jakkolwiek jednak interesował mię los kuzynki, o której od dawna nic nie wiedziałam, nie mogłam w owej chwili odwrócić na długo myśli od katastrofy, która wisiała nad głową mej matki. Wypadek zrządził, że siedziałam w tym samym pokoju, w którym przed czterema laty pan Henryk oświadczył się o moją rękę. Krosienka nawet, w których wyszywałam naówczas, stały pod oknem, warstwą kurzu pokryte. Przypomniałam sobie, jak wyrzekł do mnie wtedy wielkie słowo: kocham! i jak w ustach jego słowo to wydało mi się podobne do skrzeczenia żaby nad stawem, i jak potem przekładał mojej matce, że dobrze by było, jeśliby jej pastwiska połączyły się w jedną całość z jego pszennymi gruntami, jej lasy z jego spławną rzeką... Uśmiechnęłam się na to przypomnienie, ale na sercu ciężko mi było. Przed oczami mymi stanęły wszystkie uciechy i smutki, rojenia i zawody tej pierwszej młodzieńczej epoki mego życia. Wywołane wpływem miejsca, w jakim się znalazłam, w pamięci mojej powstały postacie: Agenora, Lubomira, Emilki, Zeni, Helenki i Zosi... A śród nich najwyraźniejsze i najpiękniejszym oblane blaskiem zamigotało jeszcze wspomnienie jedno; pragnęłam zatrzymać się nad nim, popatrzyć na nie, ale poczułam, że serce zaczyna mi oblewać się rzewnością, łza biegnie pod powieką... Zamknęłam oczy, aby to świadectwo rozrzewnienia zmusić, iżby do źródła swego wróciło i próżnym marzeniem nie rozmiękczało mi serca... Wiedziałam już wtedy z doświadczenia i potem przekonałam się wielokroć na sobie i innych, że z mnóstwa szybkich i rozmaitych wrażeń często wyłącza się jedno, posiadające w sobie dziwną moc życia i trwania, i wtedy gdy wszystkie inne z upływem czasu bledną i nikną, ono żyje w nas, trwa i promienieje przy każdym nań wejrzeniu. Zdawało mi się i zdaje, że we wrażeniu takim, jakkolwiek wynikłym z chwili przelotnej i żadnych widocznych nie zostawiającym po sobie śladów, musi spoczywać zaczątek wielkiego jakiegoś uczucia, które tylko stłumione życiowymi warunkami, co go otoczyły, rozwinąć się i wzrosnąć nie mogło. Chcąc dowiedzieć się o wartości wrażeń, kiedykolwiek doznanych, trzeba je tylko po wielu latach minionych zważyć na szali pamięci. Te, które podniosą się w górę jak leciuchne listki, były wynikiem płochości i wyobraźni; te, co zaciężą na szali i zapadną w głąb piersi, płynęły z serca i miały w sobie zarody prawdziwego uczucia. Szala pamięci mojej opuszczała się zawsze nisko i dotykała najgłębszych stron mojej istoty, ile razy wspomnienie przyniosło mi obraz hrabiego Witolda... Tym razem jednak nie chciałam zatrzymywać się długo nad tym wspomnieniem. Czułam, pojmowałam, że nie powinnam była roztkliwiać się i rozmarzać wtedy, gdy wielkie i trudne obowiązki poczynały ciężyć na moich młodych siłach. Wolałam zwrócić myśl do dawnych a kochanych przyjaciółek moich. Wiedziałam, że żadna z nich szczęśliwą nie była. Zenia bawiła się podobno w świecie, stroiła się i świetniała zbytkiem, jakim ją otaczał bogaty i rozkochany w niej pan Michał. Parę osób, spotykających ją w Paryżu i w Warszawie, opowiadało mi, że wyglądała na szczęśliwą i wiecznie wesołą kobietę. Ale ja, com tak dobrze świat ten znała, w którym żyła ona, i przykre cienie, kryjące się pod jego połyskami, mogłamże wierzyć w szczęście Zeni na tych połyskach oparte? Emilka mieszkała w domu brata; Helenka podróżowała wciąż po obcych krajach, nie mogąc pozbyć się z piersi zarodów śmiertelnej choroby, wyniesionych z młodości bezczynnej, napełnionej gorączkowymi wrażeniami i oblanej cichą za czymś lepszym tęsknotą. Zosia... ta była najnieszczęśliwszą. Nie pojmowałam dobrze, jakim się to stałe sposobem, ale wiedziałam, że w kilka miesięcy po moim wyjeździe z domu matki została żoną pana Henryka. Przypomniałam sobie niemą jej rozpacz i bezwładną, z rozpaczy tej wynikającą bierność, w jaką wtrąciło ją zerwanie z człowiekiem, którego kochała, i w dziwnym, nieszczęśliwym jej zamążpójściu widziałam rękę Lubomira, owego deklamatora, jak go nazywała Helenka. Obok tej smutnej doli najlepszych przyjaciółek moich postawiłam w myśli własną dolę i wydała mi się piękną. Byłam wolną, żadnym lekkomyślnym lub niskim nie zmazaną postępkiem, byłam dojrzałą umysłem i sercem i wyraźnie widziałam drogę obowiązku i pracy, jaka się otwierała przede mną. Wprawdzie z poczuciem pewnej nieśmiałości patrzyłam na drogę tę, wielu najeżoną trudnościami, ale zarazem czułam w sobie wielką moc miłości i przekonań, która mię mężną i ufną czyniła. Znowu pomyślałam o ojcu, bo moc, męstwo i ufność we własne siły jemu byłam winna. Drzwi od przyległego pokoju otworzyły się z cicha i do salonu, w którym siedziałam zamyślona, weszła moja matka. Wyniosła postać jej przesunęła się wśród zapadającego zmierzchu; usiadła na sofie obok mnie, a światło padające z okna oświetliło jej twarz zmienioną. Tak; zmieniła się przez te trzy lata ubiegłe, lubo nie przestała być bardzo piękną i zawsze wyglądała o dziesięć lat młodszą, niż była. Ale cera jej pobladła, na czole pomiędzy dwoma dawnymi osiadła trzecia bruzda, w oczach tkwił wyraz ciągłego, normalny niemal stan jej umysłu objawiającego, pomieszania. Wyraźnym było, że usiłowała nie okazać się smutną, ale nie mogła ukryć wyrazu upokorzenia, jakie pochylało dumną zwykle jej głowę, i tęsknoty okrążającej pobladłe usta. Pomyślałam, że ja to powinnam była stać się dla niej oazą, ochładzającą spieczone jej skwarem nieszczęścia czoło, ogniem, rozgrzewającym chłód pustki, co ją otoczył. Objęłam ją obu ramionami i pocałunkami okryłam twarz jej i ręce. Późny już był wieczór, kiedy po długiej z matką rozmowie siedziałyśmy obok siebie w mrocznym pokoju, słabo oświetlonym pod grubą zasłoną płonącej lampy. Ścienny zegar uderzał jedenastą godzinę. Matka moja złożyła głowę na poduszce kanapy i po długim milczeniu uścisnęła moją rękę i cicho rzekła: — Wacławo! opowiedz mi co jeszcze o ojcu twoim! Zsunęłam się na kolana, objęłam ją ramionami i pochyliłam głowę bardzo blisko nad jej bladą twarzą. — I cóż ci, matko, mam opowiedzieć o nim? — mówiłam — czy opowiem ci chwilę, gdy późnym wieczorem przybywając do jego domu cicha, i niepostrzeżona weszłam do jego gabinetu? Pokój ten jest takim samym, jakim go zapamiętałam z dzieciństwa. Wkoło ścian piętrzą się półki z książkami różnymi, na wielkim biurze stoją globusy, porozkładane karty, rozrzucone rękopisma; wkoło tchnienie spokojnej i pracowitej myśli. Nie pracował w tej chwili, był bardzo zamyślony. Nie zmienił się prawie od dnia owego, w którym odwiózł mię na pensję małą dzieciną. Czoło ma zawsze wyniosłe i pogodne, tylko kilka podłużnych marszczek zarysowało się między brwiami, a we włosach gdzieniegdzie srebrzą się nad skroniami nitki białe. Nie wiem, o czym myślał wtedy, gdy wchodziłam, ale wyglądał tak, jakby oczami duszy patrzył gdzieś bardzo daleko, a na ustach miał smutny trochę wyraz. Posłyszał szelest mojej sukni, gdy zbliżyłam się do niego, i spojrzawszy na mnie porwał się szybko z miejsca. Nic jednak zrazu nie rzekł, tylko wziął obie moje ręce, przyciągnął mię do siebie i patrzył na mnie długo. Potem przesunął rękę po czole i wymówił: "Jakże jesteś podobna do twej matki!" To były pierwsze słowa, jakimi mię powitał. Gdy zaczynałam mówić, matka moja trzymała wzrok w ziemię utkwiony, ale stopniowo podniosła powieki, spojrzała na mnie i nie spuściła już oczu z mej twarzy, tylko dłoń jej coraz mocniej moją rękę ściskała. — Albo może — mówiłam dalej — albo może chcesz, moja matko, abym ci opowiedziała, jak przez długi szereg dni, które przebyłam u niego, był mi przewodnikiem najlepszym i najrozumniejszym, jak kształcił mój umysł i rozwijał fizyczną nawet moc moją, jak dawał mi poznać świat i ludzi, objawiał mi wielkie prawdy i wielkie we mnie wpajał miłości? Czy opowiem ci, matko, o długich zimowych wieczorach, które spędzałam z nim przy z wolna płonącym na kominie ogniu, słuchając wrzącego za oknami szumu miasta i burz zimowych; albo o wiosennych porankach, gdy ręka w rękę szłam z nim na pole szerokie i przypatrywaliśmy się wschodzącemu słońcu, słuchaliśmy pierwszego świergotu skowronka i poiliśmy się wonią ziół i krzewów, których nazw i życia on mię nauczał? Śród ciszy wieczornej i przy różanych błyskach powstającego ranka, imię twoje, matko, często, często było na jego ustach. Umilkłam na chwilę; matka moja z wolna dłoń podniosła i przysłoniła nią sobie oczy. Coraz czulej ogarniając ją uściskiem, coraz niżej pochylając się nad jej twarzą, mówiłam dalej: — W bibliotece mego ojca, pod oknem, w wazonie z białego marmuru, kwitnie delikatna roślina heliotropu. Była to jedyna roślina, jaka przyozdabiała mieszkanie mego ojca, kiedym do niego przybyła. Kilka razy spostrzegłam, że gdy bladoliliowe kwiecie rozkwitło, ojciec mój zbliżał się, patrzył nań i przez chwilę pieścił się jego wonią. Zdziwiło mię to, bo wiedziałam, jak jest surowy i obojętny na wszelkie drobnostki i ozdoby. ,,Dlaczego tak lubisz tę roślinę, ojcze?" — spytałam go raz. Zawahał się z odpowiedzią, potem podniósł na mnie oczy i odrzekł ze zwykłą sobie prostotą: "Czemużbym ci powiedzieć nie miał? Była to ulubiona roślina twej matki; woń jej i barwa ją mi przypomina". Przestałam znowu mówić i patrzyłam na matkę moją ze wzruszeniem. Spod dłoni, którą przysłaniała oczy wypłynęła z wolna gruba łza i opadła na moją rękę. Miałażby przyjść ta chwila, której tak gorąco przez tyle lat pragnęłam? Miałoż ciche opowiadanie moje połączyć nareszcie tych, których tak kochałam i którzy także kochali się i tęsknili za sobą, a rozdzieleni byli jakimś przykrym wspomnieniem przeszłości, chwilową płochością z jednej strony, dumą obrażoną z drugiej? Po chwili znowu zaczęłam mówić: — Noc była późna, gdy raz zasnąć nie mogłam i weszłam po cichu do biblioteki ojca dla wzięcia książki nowej do czytania. Przez uchylone drzwi zobaczyłam palące się jeszcze światło w jego gabinecie. Chcąc się dowiedzieć, czy nie zasłabł, albo poprosić, by nie pracował tak do późna, weszłam ostrożnie na palcach. Siedział przy biurku swoim z dłonią opartą na czole, z oczami utkwionymi w coś, co leżało przed nim. Spojrzałam mu przez ramię... na biurku przed nim leżał portret twój, moja matko. Tym razem przerwało mi nagłe poruszenie mojej matki; ukryła twarz w poduszkę, milczała i tylko po poruszaniu się jej piersi i wilgotnych kroplach, co od czasu do czasu spadały na jedwab sukni, poczułam, że rzewnie płakała. — Matko moja! — zawołałam biorąc ją w objęcia — gdym odjeżdżała, ojciec mój wiedząc, żeś stroskana, odarta z mienia, nieszczęśliwa, polecił mi, abym ci powiedziała, że jeśli tylko chcesz, dom i serce jego zawsze dla ciebie otwarte... że żałuje, jeśli zbytecznym uniesieniem obraził cię i sprowadził wasze rozłączenie... że całe życie czuł brak rodzinnego ciepła i szczęścia... że zawsze kochał cię i żadnej innej nigdy nie kochał kobiety... Zatrzymałam oddech w piersi i czekałam z wytężeniem odpowiedzi mojej matki. Drżałam z obawy, czy zdołałam wiernie przedstawić jej uczucia mego ojca i słowa jego, które jej przeze mnie przesyłał, powtórzyć. Czułam, że nie byłam wymowną, bo wzruszenie odbierało moc i płynność moim wyrazom; ale spodziewałam się, że czego usta nie zdołały wypowiedzieć, domówią oczy moje i drżące ramiona, którymi obejmowałam matkę... Płakała ciągle cicho, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, i po długiej dopiero chwili usłyszałam, jak z jękiem prawie wypłynął z ust jej wyraz: Za późno! Potem podniosła się, wyprostowała, i w czasie gdy dwa strumienie łez płynęły po jej policzkach, powiedziała mi z godnością, że nie chce, aby ojciec mój posądził ją, iż opuściwszy go wtedy, gdy była bogatą, wraca do niego po utracie majątku, iż nie chce, aby mógł myśleć, że kierowana niskim interesem i obawą ubóstwa przychodzi pod dach jego po dostatek i aby korzystać z owoców jego pracy; iż powinna była usłuchać głosu serca i dawno wrócić do niego, ale skoro przez dumę i różne inne familijne i towarzyskie względy nie uczyniła tego pierwej, teraz już było za późno! Z boleścią słuchałam słów tych, ale cóż na nie odpowiedzieć mogłam? Czułam, że położenie mojej matki było drażliwe i że na jej miejscu, kto wie, może bym uczyniła to samo. Lubo znałam uczucia dla niej mego ojca, mogłamże ręczyć, że gdyby opuściwszy go bogatą i świetną wróciła doń ubogą i zgnębioną, nie powziąłby tej myśli, tego posądzenia, którego się tak lękała? Milczałam więc i nie tracąc przecież nadziei sprawę serc i losów moich rodziców zostawiłam czasowi, który goi rany, wyświeca prawdy i naprawia szkody. Późna była już noc, gdy matka moja, zmęczona wrażeniami dnia ubiegłego, usnęła, a ja długo stojąc nad jej łożem patrzyłam na nią. I coraz mocniejszą czułam się do tej przyszłości, która mię z nią i dla niej czekała, i myślałam w głębi ducha, że role nasze zmieniły się; że ja, młoda, silna i wpływem ojca mego wyrobiona na nowożytną pracowitą kobietę, mam zostać wsparciem i opiekunką matki mojej najlepszej, lecz słabej i niczym nie przygotowanej do losu, jaki ją spotykał. Myślałam, że skoro ją wygnają spod rodzinnego dachu, na mnie spocznie powinność stworzenia dla niej przytułku, zdobycia spokoju. Patrzyłam w siebie i mierzyłam się z własnymi siłami. Potem otworzyłam okno i pełną piersią zaczerpnęłam powietrza chłodnej, lecz suchej jesiennej nocy. Spojrzałam na ciemne niebo, na wielkimi cieniami rysujące się śród zmroku drzewa ogrodowe, i przypomniałam sobie, ile przed kilku laty marzeń moich, westchnień i uśmiechów półdziecinnych uleciało przez to samo okno do tego samego kawałka obłoków, pomiędzy tę samą gąszcz ogrodową, w której głębi śpiewały wówczas słowiki i kwitły jaśminy, a śród której teraz w odartych z liści gałęziach świstał wiatr jesieni. Nie żałowałam tego, co minęło, a jednak lekki smutek ozwał się we mnie przy wspomnieniu pierwszych rojeń i radości życia. Takim był pierwszy mój dzień, po powtórnym przybyciu moim do domu matki. Rozpoczynałże on dla mnie szczęśliwszą czy mniej szczęśliwą drogę niż ta, którą przebyłam kiedyś? Przyszłość pokazać miała. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy